Old Enough
by PinkishFiction
Summary: At a Military gathering, Edward gets strayed away from Roy. This leads to the irresponsible drinking of a minor and Roy having to deal with the consequences of it. Who knew the Fullmetal Alchemist was such a lightweight?


**Old enough**

 **At a Military gathering, Edward gets strayed away from Roy. This leads to the irresponsible drinking of a minor and Roy having to deal with the consequences of it. Who knew the Fullmetal Alchemist was such a lightweight?**

 **Chapter 1: Childlike**

* * *

It is late at night. The moon is cascading shadows on top of trees and the stars are making their selves known in the sky. As much as Edward would like to be in the comfort of his own bed at this hour, he is instead walking up to a local bar. The alchemist is accompanied with none other than Roy Mustang; the one who forced him into coming.

"Why am I even here again?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time. Roy visibly flinched in annoyance. He had already answered that question a million times. Sometimes he wondered if Edward was truly a child prodigy. "You're here because I said so. Plus you're a part of the Military aren't you? This is a very important gathering."

Ed held back a snort. "Important gathering? This feels more like some rowdy party to me. It's even located in a bar." Roy ignored the snide comment and opened the door to the building. Almost immediately they were welcomed by loud music blaring and a bunch of intoxicated men dressed in Military uniforms. Edward gave Roy a look that meant he was right all along. Roy ignored him and instead strode up to a colleague.

"Ah, Mustang. Glad you could make it." The man's sentence was cut short when Edward walked up right beside Roy. They shared awkward eye contact until Ed pulled away. Roy's colleague glanced back to Mustang in amusement. "Are you recruiting little boys into the Military now Mustang?" His voice had a taunting demeanor to it. Edward already looked ready to clock the man in the face.

Roy didn't want Edward acting up too soon into the night. He would rather the boy stay calm so he decided to play it cool. "Actually Edward here is quite the prodigy. He also happens to be the Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy said which made the man do a double take. "Really? Never thought the Fullmetal Alchemist would be so short." He put a hand on top of Ed's head just to aggravate him further.

But instead of lashing out like he usually does, Edward tried to maintain a calm outward appearance. His attempt to look not bothered by the mockery was not doing so well. His teeth along with his fists were clenched tightly. His face read 'try me' across it. One more comment and the alchemist would surly blow a fuse.

"Prodigy or not, this place is for adults only. Shouldn't you be in bed by now anyways? I'm sure your mom wouldn't be very happy about this, now would she?" That's it. The man was going to get it. In the blink of an eye, Edward lashed out towards the adult. The only thing that kept him from knocking the lights out of him was Mustang who had a strong hold on Edward.

"That's enough. It was nice seeing you again Major. We'll be going now." And as the words escaped Mustang's mouth, the two were on their way to the other side of the bar. Roy let go of Edward's hand once they got a good enough distance away from the man. "What the hell?! I was just about to give that bastard what he was asking for!" Edward was clearly angry with Mustang for dragging him away.

"I'd rather you not start fights Fullmetal. Be the bigger person for once." Mustang didn't even realize what he said until it was too late. Telling Edward to be the 'bigger person' wasn't really the ideal thing to say. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

Edward was already fuming once again. It was quite easy to get him riled up and Mustang wasn't even trying. Before Roy could say anything else, a group of ladies clad in blue military uniforms surrounded him. "Roy! So glad you're here! Us ladies are ready to get our groove on! Come join!" The girls yanked on Mustang's arm and pulled him away before he could even protest. Roy wouldn't say no to them anyways, they were some fine looking ladies.

Edward stood there blinking. Leave it to Mustang to get it on with the ladies. The only issue was that Edward had no clue what to do now. Should he just leave and climb back into his nice warm bed? No probably not the best idea. If Mustang came back to look for Ed, he would most likely get a lecture about not leaving unless told otherwise.

Deciding to stay, Ed made his way over to the bar counter so that he could sit. On his way over he had to push through so many people who were at least double his height. Was he really _that_ short? No. Those people were just freakishly tall. Yeah that was it.

Taking his seat, the blond slumped down and put his head on the counter. He was so exhausted. He barely even wanted to be here at the moment. The only reason why he was out here so late at night was because of the bastard. It was his entire fault that Ed wasn't back in his dorm with Al. Oh what he wouldn't do to catch a few z's right about now.

"Here you are young man." A voice caught Edward's attention. It took him a few seconds to realize that the voice was actually speaking to him. He lifted his head up off of the counter only to meet the gaze of a clearly tipsy bartender. It didn't seem right for the bartender to get wasted but Edward shook that off. What really caught him off guard was that the bartender was offering Edward a drink.

The man set the drink down beside the alchemist and went off to make a drink for the next customer. The beverage before him was a dark mix. It certainly contained some sort of alcoholic liquid in it but Edward couldn't quite guess what it could be. He wasn't too educated on that kind of stuff.

"Wouldn't you know it, it's Fullmetal! How's it going?" Havoc's voice slurred as he spoke. Edward almost jumped out of his chair at the sudden loud voice. He hadn't realized that he took a seat next to Havoc. Taking a close look at the adult, it was noticeable that he was far past being buzzed. It almost made Edward feel uncomfortable chatting it up with him.

"Great night tonight huh? Let's celebrate!" Havoc raised his glass waiting for Edward to do the same. What were they even celebrating?

The way his breath reeked of alcohol made the Fullmetal Alchemist recoil. It smelled terrible.

"Aye! What are you waiting for? C'mon cheers!"

Edward hesitated for a moment. Was he really going to drink something that had alcohol in it? Before they came to the bar tonight, Mustang gave him a stern talking to about how he's underage. But thinking back to what happened earlier; Edward couldn't help but feel frustrated. He had always been treated younger than what he really was. Roy's colleague basically said that he couldn't believe Mustang was recruiting _little boys_.

Maybe this was a chance to prove that he wasn't just some stupid little kid in the Military. After all, if he could handle surviving human transmutation, he can handle a few drinks.

With that, Edward raised his glass with a smirk and the two clinked their glasses together. When it was time to take a sip, Edward accidently took too big of a swig and almost choked on it. The taste of the beverage was so powerful it nearly sent him falling onto the floor. The way it crept down his throat was uncomfortable, stinging all the way down.

Edward took a generous gasp of air and put the drink down hard onto the counter. Almost immediately he felt slightly more awake. "That's what I'm talking 'bout!" Havoc slurred and took another swig of the beer he was drinking. Ed forced himself to have another taste of his own drink. Swallowing the rather large gulp down, he wiped his mouth on his red coat. The boy still had no clue what type of alcoholic beverage this was. All he knew was that it was extremely strong and painful to his taste buds.

"Another round comin'!" The Lieutenant took the two glasses in his hands and placed it down in front of Edward. His clumsy movements caused some of the beverage to spill slightly onto the counter. It wasn't too much of a mess; it all just proved how much Havoc really has been drinking.

The blonde was going to ask what he was just handed but decided against it. Havoc didn't seem like he would be capable of answering full sentences at the moment. Edward set his gaze upon the drink in his hand and finished off what was left in it. He then grabbed the new one and took a big mouthful of it. He let it sit in his mouth for a quick second, then swallowed it all in one go.

While sitting at the bar counter, Edward felt his body swaying just a little. He tried to sit up more straight but found himself slouching instead. Then un-expectantly his body jolted up as he let out a single hiccup. His small body was already showing signs of intoxication, however, he demanded for another drink after already polishing off his second. The night went on as Havoc and Edward continued drinking and laughing at absolutely nothing.

* * *

Mustang was growing rather bored of the party. Although the ladies there were unquestionably attractive, he was beginning to wonder what Fullmetal was up to. The fifteen year old boy was reluctant in coming tonight. Roy wouldn't be too surprised to find that he had aborted and went back to his brother.

"It was nice spending time with you lovely ladies. Unfortunately I have somewhere else to be." Mustang said with a womanizing expression spread across his face. All of the women surrounding him swooned at his charm. Roy Mustang handled females extremely well. He can't help that they all get attracted to him so quickly.

Blowing a small kiss towards the group, the black haired man sauntered over to the bar counter to grab himself something to drink. He made sure to keep in mind not to overdo it since he was responsible with taking Fullmetal home.

"One Dark 'N' Stormy please." Mustang ordered once he made his way over to the counter. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. All he wanted was a simple cocktail, find Fullmetal, and then leave. He had loads of paperwork back at his office waiting for him. Roy would rather not get shot in the head by a certain Lieutenant. "Coming right up sir." A new bartender took the place of the one who was clearly wasted.

The Colonel found a seat at the counter and took off the load on his feet. He had been standing all night so he felt relief as he sat down. The party was beginning to die down now as most of the people had left for home. It would be easier for Mustang to find Edward now. Speaking of Edward, he could have sworn that he just caught of glimpse of a familiar red coat.

He strained his neck more to the left and looked over a few stray people who decided to stay later. Mustang's eyes locked onto their target that was in fact half falling off the chair he was sitting on. The kid must be exhausted as it was probably past his bed time. Roy snickered at the thought of the Fullmetal Alchemist having a curfew.

Looking more closely, the Colonel noted that Havoc was right beside the blonde. Their backs were facing him so he couldn't quite see the looks on their faces.

"Here you are sir." The bartender handed the cocktail to Roy who gladly accepted it and went over to his subordinates. The Flame Alchemist put his empty hand on Edward's shaking shoulder once he got over to them. "Fullmetal, we're heading out once I finish my drink here." The boy paid no heed to him as his body continued to rack with giggles. "Fullmetal?"

Finally hearing his name being called, Edward unsteadily turned around to face Mustang. "Heeey look who it isss!" The words off of Edward's tongue were elongated. His speech was thick and unusually slow. Just by studying the young alchemist's appearance, Roy could tell that something was off.

His glassy eyes which were fighting to stay open, flushed face and disheveled clothing were all characteristics that further proved Edward had been drinking. "What on earth are you doing Fullmetal?!" Mustang's voice was stern and demanding. He could not believe what he was witnessing.

"Me? What doesss it look like I'm doin...Bassstard?" Ed took the cup in his hand but couldn't find his mouth with the glass. Some of the beverage trickled down the blonde's chin and onto his shirt. Roy took this time to set his own drink down and snatch Edward's out of his hand. The alchemist sat there for a second but then eventually realized that the glass was no longer there. "Heeey I was enjoying that!" He whined then hiccuped.

The raven sniffed the drink and concluded that it was indeed alcohol. Something someone Ed's age should not be consuming. "Havoc! How could you let Fullmetal get drunk? He's just a kid!" Roy shot daggers at the Lieutenant who also seemed to be on the same page as Edward. The man looked over each shoulder wondering who Mustang was yelling at. His mind was completely hazy from all of the beers he drank tonight.

"'m not drunk." The Fullmetal alchemist made his slow response known.

Roy Mustang was already starting to lose his mind. Not only was his second lieutenant wasted but so was his fifteen year old subordinate. Not to mention that he could get in serious trouble from this if the word went out that he allowed underage drinking.

"That's it. Fullmetal, you're coming with me. Our talk isn't over Havoc, there will be consequences." Forgetting about the drink he was going to have, Roy took hold of Edward's arm and helped him onto his feet. "Where we goin?" He mumbled in a haze. The boy had trouble standing on his own as he found himself constantly leaning onto Roy. "Taking your drunken ass back to my office." Roy couldn't leave Alphonse with the burden of a drunken teenager. On the plus side, Hawkeye had left for home hours ago. No one would be there to witness the drunken Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward complied not forgetting to restate that he was not drunk whatsoever. It was clear to the Colonel that Ed was in fact under the influence of alcohol. With a rather large sigh, Mustang lugged him all the way out the door until he was forced to pause. He noticed Ed had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with a rather weird expression spread across his face. "Fullmetal, the more you cooperate with me, the faster we get back to my office." Mustang knew that Edward wouldn't listen to reason at a time like this, but it was worth a shot.

The blonde continued to stand there, swaying. He stood there until his body finally lurched and he clumsily got sick all over the ground. The Colonel mentally sighed as he witnessed his subordinate toss his cookies merciless. He then crouched beside the boy and helped him sit up straight once he was finished. "And this is why there's an age restriction on alcohol Fullmetal."

Edward ignored what Roy had said and instead wiped the remaining sick off of his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat there obliviously and then turned his gaze slowly to the mess on the ground. "Did I make that mess?" The blonde slurred followed by another hiccup. Roy fought the urge to roll his eyes once again. Why was it that he was the one who had to deal with this late at night? What on earth had he done to deserve this?

The Colonel chose to not answer the alchemist who was still crouched on the ground. Even if he did respond, Edward would probably dismiss him since he's not entirely coherent as of now. The small blonde didn't move from his spot and instead began to blow his bangs out of his face. Over and over.

"Fullmetal would you quit that?"

"Doin' what?" Ed didn't look at the colonel at all and continued to annoyingly blow at his bangs.

"Stop at once. You're spitting in my face." Roy chose to use a more authoritative voice once he realized that nothing was working before. Edward stopped what he was doing and focused his gaze on the peeved off officer. "Thank you. Now we can get off the ground and back to headquarters. Come on lets go." Roy stood up and held out a hand to help the boy up as well.

This time though, Edward did not take his hand and tried to get up himself. Of course that didn't go as planned as the young alchemist ended up staggering and falling back onto his butt. "Woopsie daisy!" Ed giggled almost scaring the Colonel. Not once did Roy ever hear that kind of vocabulary come out of the youth's mouth. It was always complaints and a variety of cuss words that kids his age should not use.

"My legsss aren't workn'!"

Roy Mustang looked up into the night sky. He took this time to silently curse whoever had brought this upon him. He vowed that this would in fact be the last time he would ever take Fullmetal to any outing ever again.

After composing himself, Mustang took the initiative to hoist up the boy onto his back and carry him to the car. The Colonel stumbled a bit at the unexpected weight of the kid. He knew that automail weighed a lot but not _that_ much.

Ignoring the aching in his back, the two would make it to the car faster like this whether Edward liked it or not.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading this far! If you have any thoughts on this chapter, please let me hear them! I cherish all of your opinions so let them be heard.**

 **The next chapter will come out soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
